Sailor's Saviour
by WhispersOfStarlight
Summary: What happens when what you thought was nothing but a story was actually true. A young sailor finds out that sometimes a figment of your imagination can save your life.


A.N. This is something I wrote a few years ago. It is a rather sad short story(I may make it bigger after I am done with ElfPeace, I don't know yet.) But this is how I pictured a sailor being saved by a Siren back in shipping times. Well, I hope you all like it.

Please read and review. I love flames! If I get enough, I make a campfire with them and roast marshmallows for smores! XD

* * *

Lightning streaks through the sky, as thunder rumbles in distance. A lone figure in a sealskin slicker makes his way through the bowels of a cargo ship. The same ship he's been on for forever, it seems, ever since he was twelve.

The ship is a fishing schooner, painted dark blue with a seafoam green trim, and named the Siryn in honor of the mermaid figurehead adorning it. She is a beautiful creature with her arms outstretched and her hair flowing like water past her hips. Seashells and starfish adorn her body.

The figure turns a corner and bumps into his friend, Jimmy.

"Heya, Shane, ya the lookout 'gin?" Jimmy asks him. Jimmy stands at five feet, nine inches tall with a slight muscular build and a light tan, He had a square, ruddy face framed by sandy-blonde hair, and brown eyes.

"Yeah, this fog is a mite dangerous to be in especially with a storm on the way," Shane replied. Shane stands at six feet, two with a slight muscular build and a deep brown tan. He is ruggedly handsome with blackish-brown hair and dusky blue eyes.

"Be careful out there, then. These be very dangerous and deadly waters if ya fall in. The sea beauties would come up from the deep and no sooner seduce ya to a watery grave than save ya." his friend stated.

Shane waved his goodbyes and made his way to the top deck. _Mermaids! Haa! What a load of rubbish coming from Jimmy yet again. Supertitious goat! _When he reached the rain pounded deck, he turned towards the fog-covered stormy seas and whispered a prayer to the sky, "Please Lord, let this ship be safe tonight." He grabs the rigging and makes his way to the crow's nest to relieve the man on watch.

A wave crashes into the side of the ship, causing it to lurch to the other side, allowing water to wash over the deck. Shane grasped the railing of the crow's nest and instantly wished he was back below deck. A great roar filled his ears, causing him to look up, the rain pelting his face like needles, and he sees it. The biggest wave he had ever saw and it was headed straight for them!

"Captain, sir! Giant wave headed this way!" He yelled down at the top of his lungs, but the words are lost as the wave crashes into them and consumes the ship. Shane is knocked over the railing and into the stormy waters below. He tries gulping for air, but only swallows water. The churning of the waves push him deeper underwater until all he can see is water.

He pulls the sealskin slicker off him, knowing sharks would be attracted to the scent. While doing so, he sees a shadow, and pulls a knife to protect himself. _Please God, don't let it be a shark. I don't want to die just yet. _He thought to himself. His body sinking down more and more. He kicks his legs hard, then even harder, but still not breaking the surface. He looks ups and sees no trace of the shadow. _What?! Where did it go? Am I seeing things? _

He feels something nudge him in the back, jerks and turns around, knife ready to attack a shark, but he stops for the sake of the creature before him. The knife slips from his hand and sinks into the blackness below him. _My god, what manner of creature is this? Have I died and gone to heaven, for this beauty before me must be an angel. _

She had long, flowing green hair that was fixed into hundreds of tiny braids, decorated with pearls and different colored small shells. Framing that beautiful hair was a band of silver that looked like delicate wisps of waves surrounding her. She also had a heart-shaped face with soft looking full red lips and wide silver eyes, framed by two softly pointed ears. She had cream-colored skin that glistened, and silvery swirls of tattoos all along her body. Her breasts were small, pert, and bare to the eye. The woman kept swimming around him, but instead of legs, she had a fish's tail, a light green fish's tail, with silver hoops adorning the tips like earrings.

She swam up close to him and looked at him. Her eyes held no fear and her expression was one of curiousity.

His eyes locked on to hers just before they began to roll up into his skull, passing out from lack of oxygen. She grabbed his face between her slightly webbed hands and locked her lips onto his. Her body giving his air to survive.

Her arms wrap around him and pushing up with her fins, they break through the surface of the waves. She breaks the life-saving kiss and pulls away from him. Shane, now full of oxygen, looks at her in amazement and starts towards her. She stops him, pointing a long finger beyond his head. He looks behind him and sees an island. _Land! First she saves me from drowning then brings me here! This is truly a beautifullly amazing creature._ He turns back to her and smiles. Tilting her head, she smiles back, mimicing him. He starts for the shore, pulling her along by her slender hands. They reached the edge of the beach where he was able to stand and the water only barely reached the middle of his chest. He pulls her towards the sand, but she stops him, splashing her fins in the water, and shaking her head no.

Shane's shoulders drop and his head nods in agreement. Her hands touch his chest, caressing his flesh. He touches her cheek and slightly shivers. They lean in and lips meet, tongues duel, and bodies touch for what seems like forever.

They part and he gasps for air. She turns him around and pushes him forward. He starts to wade toward the shore alone. He stops and turns back, willing to embrace her again, and finds no trace of the sea beauty who had saved his life.

"Goodbye, my saviour," He whispered to the sea, and he stands there for a spell, willing the beauty to reveal herself once again. When she doesn't, a single tear falls trails down his cheek. Then he turns and wades to the shore. Joining the other sailors that washed up there, safe and sound.

Never seeing the silver-eyed beauty watching him from behind a rock by the shore.

Never seeing the single tear slowly sliding down her cheek.

And never hearing the silent melodic whisper, "Goodbye, my love."


End file.
